


Faded Rainbow (Ink!Sans x Depressed! Tsundere!Reader)

by BluebellFlowerCreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Comfort fic, F/M, Ink just wants love-, Someone please love him, reader is depresso expresso, reader is female, reader is tsundere, sans x reader, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellFlowerCreates/pseuds/BluebellFlowerCreates
Summary: TW: Suicide and Depression!There are two types of Soulmates. The type that are made for each other... and the type that share a soul.
Relationships: Ink!Sans/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue then a chapter, but meh. This chapter is in the perspective of the Reader!

April 29. That was the day I killed myself. I was sick of people not taking me seriously. They all said I was just 'doing it for attention' or 'too naïve to understand'. I climbed up Mount Ebott, the place they all said not to go, and found a cavern. My legs carried me inside as I tried not to trip on the thousands of vines scattered around. A large, gaping whole was in front of me, getting closer as I continued to run.

Then, suddenly, I fell. It was thrilling, I couldn't help but smile. The wind howled in my ears as I kept falling. Falling, falling, falling.

The last thing I heard was a shocked scream, before I hit the ground and perished.


	2. A broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fragile soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know the last chapter was short so I made this one longer gimme a break-  
> this chapter is in the perspective of Ink!

I screamed in sheer horror as she fell. Her body hit the ground with a loud crack, leaking dark red blood on the flowers she had landed on. I rushed over to her limp body, her (F/C) hoodie damp with her own blood, and her (H/L) (H/C) hair disheveled from the wind. I checked to see if she was breathing. Nothing. I looked for a pulse. None.

"...She's dead." I realized out loud. Even with all these flowers here, she's dead.

A dim, cyan light broke my train of thought. As I looked up, a small, cyan heart rose from the girl's chest.

"Her... Soul..." I exhaled, my voice quiet. Something... wasn't right with her Soul. It was faded, like it was losing it's color. A small crack was placed near the center of it. The Soul looked extremely delicate, like it could fall apart at any moment. For some reason... I felt like I needed to protect it.

"Should I...?" I hesitated. In order to protect it, I had to... absorb it. But I was the protector. I had to.

Breathing out a sigh, I reached out, and took her faded, fragile soul.


	3. Soulmates... Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soulmates meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN SHORT CHAPTERS BUT THEY HAVE A LOT OF CONTEXT AAAAAA  
> This one is a lot longer hhhh  
> Reader's perspective again!

My eyes opened, fogged with exhaustion. At first, i was confused. Didn't I... die?

"Is this... heaven?" I quietly questioned myself. That confusion turned into overwhelming fear as someone else spoke.

"Oh! You're awake!"

"NOPE, THAT'S THE SPAWN OF SATAN AND I'M IN HELL." I blurted out, recoiling from the... skeleton? Yep, that was a skeleton. He looked... harmless actually. The only threatening thing about him was his huge Paintbrush. Why the hell did he have a giant paintbrush strapped to his back?

"Oh, uh... wow," The skeleton laughed awkwardly, "What an introduction."

He nervously looked at... was that what I thought it was?

"HOLY FUCK IS THAT MY CORPSE?!" I screeched.

He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "...Indeed it is." 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I continued panicking, "HOW THE SHIT AM I STILL ALIVE?!"

He looked guilty for a moment, "I kinda... absorbed your Soul?"

I stared at him in absolute disbelief. "YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed. All of that climbing, all of that planning, just for me to be still alive?! I decided right then and there that I absolutely hated this person. Oh, how naïve I was.

"Uh..." The skeleton looked extremely uncomfortable, "Sorry???"

I huffed. "You should be."

He looked at me with a frustrated expression for a second, before he extended his hand towards me and smiled. "I'm Ink! What's your name?"

I swatted Ink's hand away, making him frown.

"The name's (Y/N)" I growled.

Ink backed away a bit, looking at me slightly awkwardly. I had to admit, it was incredibly cute. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, but forced it away. I was NOT going to blush at this guy. Instead, I turned to walk -Well, float- away from him. I got pretty far, yet, I could feel myself being dragged back. I tried to leave once more, but failed again.

"What the?!" I puzzled.

"...Did I mention that we share the same Soul?" Ink pointed out, "So you can't be more than, like, 6 ft away from me."

"Shit." I cursed, "This is NOT what I imagined my afterlife would be like."


	4. Singing and EMPATHY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is secretly a big softie uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink's perspective this time!~  
> Also, there's a clue as to what Reader's Soul trait is!

(Y/N) angrily floated behind me as I went to visit Classic. I wasn't expecting her to be this rude. But, in a weird way, I kind of liked it. She was cute. A quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at (Y/N) to find her quietly singing a song.

_"I'm all choked up,_

_Can't talk._

_I've got a fucked up brain,_

_with fucked up thoughts."_

Those lyrics were... so sad. And, for some reason, Our Soul felt... remorseful.

_"Thought I was okay,_

_But then, I was not._

_Hope you know that this is your fault._

_Want you to feel bad when you go to sleep,_

_I hope you're feeling sad when you remember me,_

_Hope you're feeling bad for all you did to me._

_And I hope you lie there in your misery."_

Her singing was getting louder, and GOD DAMN she sounded amazing. Her Soul felt giddy, and I just couldn't help but blush. I was sure (Y/N) felt it too, because she met my eyes, realizing that I could hear her the whole time.

"I-INK!" Her face was a deep red, and it was absolutely adorable.

"Yes?" I responded, feigning innocence. "Did you need anything?"

"Y-you... didn't listen to the lyrics, did you?" She asks, clouding our Soul with worry. Her question had me taken aback.

"Well... yes." It was then that I felt something that I had never felt before. Overwhelming EMPATHY directed towards... her.

She seemed to notice this and immediately tried to cover up her anxiety."N-not that it means anything, y-you idiot! It's just a song!"

I sighed and continued walking. "Okay, if you say so."

But that worry was still in our Soul, coming from her. It was then that I decided to find out what made her climb the mountain. For her sake.


End file.
